Tea Party
by Rietto
Summary: The first tea party just between the two of them.


--

"Looks like I won. Rika managed to break through that certainty."

The darkness surrounding her hid Bernkastel's smirk, but then again, she was alone. The sweet taste of victory, sweeter than any wine she had ever tasted.

"The certain fate… she… no, they managed to break through it…"

Rika… Hanyuu… everyone…

All managed to create a miracle.

But surely, it's because she supported them. Surely because she threw the dice hundred times that the miracle happened. She used to try and try again, numerous times, countless times, until she got 6 six in a row. But, in the last fragment, she never thought that the number shown by the dice did not matter.

If it's six, then rejoice.

If it's one, then roll it over.

After all, no one ever said that that was illegal.

Bernkastel never thought that such ways exist. Such a waste, hundreds of years for nothing…

"I can't believe it! I've mastered that board for over a thousand years! You always lose before!"

Bernkastel opened one of her closed eyes, only to find her opponent pouting while grumpily ate her snack. She merely sighed at her childish act.

"You can't win the game forever, Lambda."

"Don't you shorten my name like that!"

"Aren't you the hypocrite? You shortened my name into a capital city, and you don't see me complaining. But, I won't forgive you if you call me Fred."

Lambda-delta grinned in realization, and then took a sip of her tea. It was black, the very color that engulfed Bernkastel as she watched over the fragments. Normally, the tea would be red. She did not bother to taste it, as the taste was certain, even though she could not proclaim it with her title.

The blond witch stuck out her tongue in disgust.

The taste was, surely bitter. But, the taste of the tea was probably sweet compared to the taste of defeat she just tasted.

Bernkastel chuckled at the thought. Soon, it was replaced by a cackle befitting a witch.

Nothing was more fun than having tea with Lambda-delta. It was fun to humiliate her, to beat her in her own rules. Her certainty, the fate she made for her and others, it was fun to break.

Certainly, perfectly, completely…

"Bern, why don't we have a rematch?"

To her surprise, Lambda-delta regained her composure faster than usual. Judging from her grin, Bernkastel knew that since some time ago, she had planned another game in case she was beaten.

"I found this very interesting game board, and I'm going to prove it to you that it's _certainly_ possible to win for eternity! Up for the challenge, Bern?"

There had to be a catch to it. It was Lambda-delta who proposed it after all. A game of chess just like in the place where the cicadas cry, that would last for eternity…

That sounded fun, to her surprise.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Silly, silly Bern… I'm not on anyone's side!"

"Oh?" Bernkastel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm betting for eternal tie. No wins, no loses. For all eternity! Kyahahahahahahahaha!"

She should have known. In the last game, she was betting on eternal victory and as for the new game, looks like she lowered her standard. But, eternal tie was surely harder to obtain. Under normal circumstances, most games would end with a win and one or more loses. To maintain the scale on balance for eternity, not even the Witch of Certainty could do it.

Of course, if the said witch decided to hold it with her own two bloody hands, it's not impossible.

"Then, as usual, I'm betting on the white piece."

"Are you sure? Are you sure? Beatrice is strong, you know! She's not someone you could read, unlike honest me, you know?!" Lambda-delta nearly jumped from her seat in excitement. Bernkastel rolled her eyes at this.

"How kind of you, Lambda, to tell me the name of your pawn. And I'm guessing you'll tell me the culprit next." Bernkastel cackled once more. Lambda-delta's smile turned into a frown, and she gritted her teeth in frustration upon her opponent.

"How cocky of you, Bern. But, I guess that's what attracts me to you…"

It was bitter… Too bitter…

So bitter, that she wanted to laugh so badly because of it.

"Bern, we'll have so much fun! I can't wait for you to grovel in the ground, begging my forgiveness! I'll drown you in that wine you love so much and you won't be able to ask for my help, because you love it so much you want more of them! Every day, I'll give you that spicy candy you love, and you'll swim up and up and eat it like a fish! Kyahahahahahaha! Sounds fun, isn't it, MY BERN?!"

But, that bitterness only applied to Lambda-delta alone, because Bernkastel didn't feel it at all. What she did feel was the sickening sweetness of victory. Her last victory was so sweet; she did not want to taste it anymore. But despite all that…

It was addictive…

Bernkastel couldn't stand waiting.

"Try to beat me if you can, then, Lambda. We'll see who gets to play the punishment game."

And then, with a burst of gold, Frederica Bernkastel left the table.

--

**Just something in my mind… **

**Major OOC, I know… ****and rather pointless rambling…**

**Flame and Review are highly appreciated. **


End file.
